The Midnight Trainer
by Red Fox3
Summary: It's night-time on the path heading south from the lake of rage. A shadow moves swiftly around three wanering trainers; you know them best as Ash, Misty, and Brock.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Poke`mon or Viz entertainment. If I did, I'd be filthy stinkin' rich, & would not be sitting here writing fan fiction. However, I DO own 3902, she is my own fan character.

PS: I know that Ash's poke`mon aren't correct, but I started writing this before I got too much information on the anime. 

PSS- If you don't like my couplings, GET OVER IT~!~ Please don't send me flames or hate-mail. I support many couples in Poke`mon, and I can't support them all at once~!~ PLEASE, HAVE MERCY~!~!~!~!~!~

The Midnight Trainer

In the dense forest area around the Lake of Rage, a shadow moves its way quickly around three wandering trainers. You know them best as Ash, Misty, and Brock. It's rather late, and our heroes are making their way back to Mahogany Town. Pikachu hears a rustle in the bushes nearby. He pricks his ears up and lets out a startled "Pi-ka!!!" "What was that noise?" Ash inquired. "Huh? What noise?" Misty asked. Almost out of nowhere, a teenage girl jumped out of a tree in front of them, startling everyone, Pikachu included. She had long, dark-purple hair, and was wearing a sweat suit of nearly the same color. Her bangs covered her eyes, which were emerald-green. She pointed to Ash, then herself, and held up a Poke`ball. "I …think she wants to battle you, Ash ……" Brock said, a little unsure. She nodded. "I accept your challenge." Ash stated, a little nervous of this silent trainer. Ash sent out his Pidgeotto. The mysterious trainer sent out a female Umbreon. "Pidgeotto, gust attack!" Ash commanded. The other trainer said nothing, but quickly closed her eyes and reopened them. The Umbreon began to fade out, and was very difficult to see. Pidgeotto used his gust on Umbreon, but it barely hit. Umbreon was nearly invisible. Pidgeotto looked all around it, but she was out of sight. From out of nowhere, she appeared and hit Pidgeotto directly in the stomach. He fell from the sky, and Ash ran out and caught him before he hit the ground. He was out cold, no denying the winner of this match. In seeing this act of true friendship between a Poke`mon and trainer, the girl smiled. She picked up her Umbreon and approached Ash. Ash looked up at this girl, not quite sure what to think. She helped him to his feet. She then opened his hand and placed in it a small cloth bag. She smiled at Ash, and then nodded in farewell. She and her Poke`mon returned to the forest from which they came. Ash opened the small bag, and then stared after her in confusion. "What's in the bag, Ash?" Brock asked. "A revive potion……" 

They spent that night at the Poke`mon Center. They couldn't stop thinking about the trainer that they had met. Ash decided to ask Nurse Joy about her. It was slow, so no one should come in. "Hey Nurse Joy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ash requested. "What is it?" she replied. 

"Do you happen to know anything about a trainer with dark-purple hair in a purple sweat suit?"

"How do you kids know anything about her?!?!?!"

"She defeated me in a battle earlier tonight when we were on our way here, and she was a little spooky. Do you have any information about her?"

"All I can tell you is that no one has ever seen her during the day, and she hasn't ever been heard speaking. She's come in here a couple times. No one knows who she is, or where she's from. Because of her silence and nocturnal nature, people around here have given her the nickname, "The Midnight Trainer"." 

"What should we do if we see her again?"

"Be cautious. Although she hasn't been known to cause any trouble, people around here don't trust her. There's no telling what kind of person she could be."

They were up unusually early the next morning. It was still dark out when they left the center. They heard loud roars at the Lake of Rage. They headed north, back to the lake to investigate. Once they passed the gate room, they encountered two Rockets outside who stopped them. "Hold it right there!" they yelled in unison. "What's going on here?" Brock asked. "To pass here, you must pay a toll-fee." they said. "But there wasn't a toll yesterday." Misty protested. "The toll is $1000, pay or else." "$1000?!?!?!?!?!?!" all three yelled. "If you won't pay the fee, you'll pay the price." They whistled a tune, and suddenly Ash and his friends were surrounded by grunts. They began to back into the woods. A long, ear-piercing, eerie, howl echoes through the woods. Two high-pitched screeches follow. The Rockets quickly look around them and jump slightly back, startled. From the sky, two Poke`mon swooped down one was a Golbat which picked Brock up in his claws. The other one was a Noctowl. It flew near Misty and slid her onto its back. As those Poke`mon flew off, a large Houndoom ran up to Ash. Ash didn't want anything to do with it, but he guessed that it would take him to where his friends were. Plus, it couldn't be as bad as the Rockets. He grabbed Pikachu & jumped onto Houndoom's back. The Houndoom turned and faced the Rockets. She used her Flame-Thrower to block their view. Then, it let out another eerie howl and ran off with Ash and Pikachu. 

After about five minutes of riding/ flying, they all came to a stop in a thicket nearby. Golbat dropped Brock, then went and hung on a tree branch. Noctowl and Houndoom let their riders off and went in different ways. Noctowl got into a tree, while Houndoom went and lay down. Nearby, they heard a small thud. Ash, Misty, and Brock looked quickly, not sure what to expect. It had been so crazy lately. The same girl from the night before walked out of the bushes and over to her Golbat, rubbing its head. Then to her Noctowl rubbing it's back behind the wings, and lastly she hugged her Houndoom. She then approached Ash and his friends. She had a stern look on her face. "Um… we heard a strange noise out here. We were coming to investigate when two of those Rockets stopped us, wanting us to pay a fee." Ash explained. Misty picked it up. "The passage had been free the day before, and they wanted $1000 for the fee." Brock finished up the story. "We didn't have that kind of money, and when we couldn't pay, they attacked." The sun had begun to climb into the sky long ago. It was getting bright out. The Midnight Trainer began to shield her eyes from the light. Her Noctowl noticed this and began to fly over her. The girl began to walk quickly towards the river. She recalled Golbat and signaled for Houndoom and the others to quickly follow her. She led them to a cave by the river. Once inside, she hugged her Noctowl in thanks, and then recalled it so it could get some rest. Deeper into the cave, they stopped and Houndoom lit a fire on some shrubs previously laid down. Houndoom lie down next to the fire with its head on its trainer's lap. She stroked it gently and smiled. As she sat, Ash and his friends looked on with amazement at this silent trainer. They didn't know whether to trust her or not. After all, she had apparently saved them from Team Rocket. But… she was so mysterious. In all honesty, they were a little afraid of her. After all, no one knew what she was capable of. For all they knew, she could be an enemy as well. But, it wouldn't make sense. Was she good or evil? And if she was evil, why would she have saved them? She got their attention and began attempting to communicate. She signed to them that she was going to rest, and advised them not to leave the cave. I think that they were getting better at understanding the way she spoke, because they seemed to realize what she said. She left Houndoom out to guard the cave, and went a little further into the cave to lie down. "This has certainly been an interesting morning…" Misty said. The Houndoom went and sat near them. "Why did she save us?" Ash wondered. "Maybe she doesn't like Rockets…" Brock suggested. No one knew how right he was. 

Well? Did you like it? If so, please R & R so I continue. If enough people irritate me, I'll probably do it faster. ^__^


End file.
